Popotan: Unrivaled
by Biocore
Summary: Relatively short story about Mare/Mea "cheering up" Mai in her own special way. :3 One-shot yuri.


This is my first fanfic, hope you like. I don't own Popotan or the characters in any way.

Popotan: "Unrivaled"

"Mii-chan? Miiii-chaaan? Where is she now!?" It was another normal day in the house of Ai, Mai, Mii, and their maid Mare. On this particular day, little Mii had decided to take Mai's bra and wear it on her head, constantly spouting how "non-plushy" Mai was. And now that that's out of the way…

"Mii-chaaaan!" Mai rounded a corner after finding her purple-haired younger sister hiding behind a couch. "Come back here you little brat! I need that bra!"

"Why, Mai-tan? You've got nothing to hold up! Nya nya!" Mii ran laughing across the tiled floor of the kitchen, until she slipped and went sliding on her bottom and stopped at the feet of Mare. "Please be more careful, Mii, I would not appreciate it if I had to clean up you _and_ the floor." she said with a hint of a smile as she grabbed the bra from Mii's head."Waa! Mare-tan's a big meany!" Mii ran off pouting. "Thanks Mare-tan, I wasn't expecting to get that back anytime soon." Mare handed Mai the bra, saying, "No problem. Now please let me finish cleaning the floor." Mai went back up to her room to put her bra back on, passing Ai on the way down. "Ah, Mai-chan, I see you got your bra back."

"Yeah, that Mii has really got to learn to keep her hand off my stuff…" Mai retorted. "Oh now Mai, she's just having fun. I remember when you used to act like that." Ai replied pleasantly. "Wah- uh…. no way!" Mai blushed and hurried upstairs while Ai continued her way down, holding her hand to her face to suppress a giggle.

Mare was just finishing mopping the floor when Ai entered, happy as ever. "Mare-tan, hard at work I see."

"I am unrivaled in housekeeping. You will never find anyone better than me. Of course I am working." Ai let out a little sigh.

"Ah, well, I suppose that's good then. But I'm perfectly fine if you take a break now and then, you've certainly earned it. I know you must have some way of having fun, don't you?" Mare stopped for a second as if remembering something, and then continued. "I believe I do. Now, please try not to step on the floor, I am almost done." Ai stepped back a bit. "Of course." She went off smiling pleasantly to go for a walk.

-Later-

Mare sighed for the second time while lying on the couch. "Too quiet. I should do something…" She got up and went upstairs to check on Mai and Mii. Mii was sleeping restfully in her bed, with her ridiculous amounts of stuffed animals cuddles next to her, Unagi just visible beneath the arms of a large rabbit. "She's cute when her mouth is closed…" Mare continued to Mai's room, finding her staring depressingly at her wardrobe, which didn't consist of much besides multiple pairs of her orange-red dress.

"Hey." Mare said nonchalantly. "Hey Mare-tan…." The gloom was almost visibly emanating from Mai. "And what would be wrong with the young lady today?" Mare sat down next to Mai on her bed. "Some young lady I am… I don't even have enough chest for a fancy dress!" Mai's face sank into her hands. "Hey… Us flat-chests have got to be strong!" Mare tried at a vain attempt to cheer her master up. "But if you feel that strongly about it…. I think I may be able to fix that." The slightest hint of a smile crept onto Mare's face as Mai looked up with a glimmer of hope. "What? How could you do that? It's not an operation is it, you know how I am about those…"

"Not at all. You remember that hot spring we went to a few years ago?" Mai frowned as she remembered the selfish popotan that had reveled in seeing the sisters naked multiple times during their vague search through a town they had landed in. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember that one that promised bust enhancement…?" Mai blushed slightly as she recalled the hour that she and Mare had spent there trying for something. "Uh.. yeah? Where are you going with this, Mare-tan?" "I'll show you. Come with me." Maid and master rose from the bed and headed to their extravagant bathroom.

"So, you filled the bath with water?" Mai surveyed the tub, noticing nothing different about that water. "Not just any water, Mai-chan. I took a sample of the bust-enhancing water from the spring and replicated it, with minor modifications."

"Really? Wait... Modifications?" Mai tilted her head. With Mare, you just never knew. "I made the mineral combinations a bit stronger, their previous levels were nothing special."

"Ah.. So wait, it might work!? Really!?" Mai was almost radiating now. "Yes, it should. Now, hurry up and try it out, Ai might be coming back soon."

"Okay!" Mai was out of her clothes faster than she had ever been, and slipped in to the bath. "Ooh, you got it nice and warm, Mare.." She slid back until the water was up to her neck. "Yes, baths do tend to be more pleasurable when they're warm." She slipped in on the opposite side. "Mind if I join?" Mai pulled her legs back to make room. "I guess I have no choice, heh." They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warm bath, and unable to think of something to say until Mai spoke up. "Uh, so Mare-tan, how's your housekeeping going?"

"Excellent. I always finish everything to perfection." She replied with automated vigor. "Ah ha.. Have you ever done anything interesting while we were away?" Mare almost seemed to blush, but stopped before it was noticeable. "Nothing really, although I did have three pizzas the other day…"

"Three? That's a lot for someone with your figure."

"Oh no, I've had much more when I'm really hungry." Mai smiled awkwardly as she replied, "Is that so…." _How can she look so good when she eats so much?!_

"Mai-chan, it may just be the water magnifying your body, but I think your chest has grown…" Mai jumped a bit, startled. "Oh, really? Lemme see.."

She sat up a bit to hold her chest above the water, and low and behold, she had two rather noticeable little orbs sticking out. "Ah! What?! No way…" She poked them to see if it was some sort of trick, and gasped at their firmness. "Uh.. Wow? I don't know what to say…" Mare was up now to, holding her chest in her hands and enjoying the increased size. "So cute… Our little breasts have grown up." She was honestly smiling this time. "Yeah, they are kind of cute, like little rice paddies." Mai giggled with excitement. Mare sank back in. "Now that we know it's working, let's get the best out of it. "Yes!" Mai slid back in too, and laid her head against the wall. _I have breasts! Oh my god… Mare-tan's the best! I'm so happy…._ She let the warmth of the water surround her, and sighed happily as shadows moved in….

-A few minutes later-

"Mai… Mai…."

"Ah, what?" Mai awoke dreamily to see Mare's red eyes peering at her. "You must have been having a great nap, your arms starting moving on their own…" She sat back down at the opposite end of the bath to allow Mai to peer down… and sit straight up in shock as she noticed her hand had been cupping her left breast tenderly. "Ah! How embarrassing…" She blushed brightly and held her hands to her face. _Wait a minute…_ Mai looked down to notice her small "rice paddies" had become at least twice as large, if not more.

"Ah!" She gasped and jumped back a bit, with her breasts following suit. Mare smiled a bit and pointed. "Ah! They bounced!" Mai blushed and slid back down, grabbing one of her fair-sized breasts in her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, watching excitedly as the flesh squished underneath her fingers._ Real…real…REAL! MY GOD THEY'RE REAL!_ Mai squealed with girly excitement. "Mare-tan! You're the best!" She leaned forward and hugged Mare excitedly, noticing that there was a bit more..space… between them now.

"It was no big deal. But thanks anyway… Mai?" Mai had frozen with an odd look on her face, as if something had struck her. She sat back down on her end of the tub and looked down fixatedly at her breasts. "That felt.. When we hugged.." She grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a firmer squeeze, and winced with pleasure. "Nn.. What's with that.. that never happened before…" She squeezed the other one and got a similar sensation. Mare leaned forward a bit, blushing slightly. Mai ignored her for the moment, and gingerly rubbed the bottom of her right breast, and moved up ever so slightly as she got to the nipple. "Ooh!" She lay back as a more powerful feeling rippled through her. "Ah... What is that feeling? It's so…" Mare couldn't take it any more, and leaned forward, grabbing Mai by the shoulders. "Hot. You're so hot…" Mai squirmed a bit. "What's gotten into you Mare?!" Mare grinned devilishly, "More like… what's getting into you…." She slid her hands down and cupped Mai's breasts firmly, causing her to gasp again.

"Ah.. Mare! I don't really like..ha…that!" Mai moaned slightly as Mare rubbed her breasts together. "Your nipples say otherwise…" Mare slowly slid her face down along Mai's chest, licking her breasts and causing her to moan, then Mare licked a nipple, sending another spasm through Mai's body.

"Nn! M-Mare-tan…. Stop- ahhn!" Mare smiled and licked Mai's nipple again, rolling it around with her tongue. "I don't plan on stopping any time soon, Mai. You've got me too interested now…" She switched to Mai's other breast while slowly rubbing her own chest along Mai's waist, moaning as her nipples brushed against Mai's soft pubic hair.

"Oh Mai-chan… you feel so good…" Mai grabbed Mare by the shoulders and pushed her slightly, then fell on top of her with her head between the maid's ample cleavage. "Mare… What's with you? And why do I..feel like this…" She licked Mare's breast, and Mare stiffened as a shock of pleasure jolted through her. "Ah.. naughty girl…" She placed Mai's hand on her breasts, and Mai instinctively started caressing them. "Oh..That feels good… These new breasts are so sensitive!"

She began rubbing Mai's breasts as well, and both girls moaned and gasped as jolts of pleasure raced through their body. "Nn.. Mare-tan… I want more…." Mai brushed up against Mare so their nipples were rubbing and started sliding up and down, panting as rationality became lost within the extreme sensations she was feeling.

"Ah! Oh… oh… T-that's great Mai… nn!" Mare arched back as Mai squished them together harder, causing their womanhoods to rub against one another. Mai moaned loudly and rested her head against Mare's necking, kissing it tenderly. "I think… I love you…" Mare grabbed Mai's face tenderly and gazed into it. "I know that's just your hormones talking… but that's sweet of you Mai-chan.." They kissed passionately, and sank deeper into the tub as they continued rubbing against each other, creating intense waves of pleasure.

"Mare-tan, what's this feeling… deep inside… It's hot…" Mai exhaled breathily as she started teasing her nipple. Mare licked Mai's next and laughed teasingly. "You mean you've never played with yourself before?" Mai blushed a deeper shade of red. "Well… I never went that far, my breasts always turned me off…." Mare hugged Mai tightly, then began sensually tracing her finger down Mai's young frame. "Aww, there there… We're going to have some fun now…."

"Mare, what are you.. Ahh!" Mai stiffened as Mare traced a finger around Mai's clit, smirking. "You're so hot Mai… If we weren't in a bath already you'd be all wet down here." Mai squirmed a bit, but was held tight by Mare's firm grasp. "D-don't say that Mare… it sounds so naughty…" Mare grinned and licked one of Mai's breasts, while rubbing her finger along Mai's clit again. "Ahhn! Oh…." Mai arched back as pleasure flowed over her, while Mai continued her actions. "I think you're about to come, aren't you? Maybe you already did a little bit. Well, I think you should feel a little of this in you first.." Mare slowly slipped a finger into Mai's pussy, causing her to gasp loudly and straighten up.

"Ah.. Mare! I-inside me…." Mare played with her nipples while her other hand worked its way inside Mai. "You like this, don't you Mai?" Mai began absently caressing her breasts, one hand beginning to move lower down. "Ahn.. Yes.. It's so good…" Mare began to finger herself, Mai's voice was like aphrodisiac to her as she moaned loudly. "Oh god.. It feels so good… nn..YES" Mare arched back, causing another one of her fingers to enter Mai. "OOH!" Mai spasmed harder this time as pleasure tore through her body. "Oh god.. Mare.. I think I'm gonna…" Mai moaned lightly and bent down to lick Mare's breasts while she played with her own. They both gasped in succession, while Mare squirmed slightly. "Ahn.. Mai.. Ah…Ah..AHH!" Both girls stiffened straight up as a powerful orgasm splashed over them like cold water, then they collapsed, breathing heavily.

Mare removed her fingers and licked the diluted juices off sensually. "Haven't had a treat like this in a while.." Mai looked at Mare with a blush still on her cheeks and smiled. "You know… We should probably get out before these get too big to easily explain."

"Ah! Right…" They both checked their breasts, and were relieved to find they hadn't gotten too much bigger since their little fiasco began. Both girls exited the tub and dried off thoroughly, then went to their respective rooms to change. _Oh wow… That was something else… I didn't know Mare could be so... bad. _Mai entered her room with a smile playing on her lips, while Mare quietly went to check on Mii. _Still sleeping… But she's in an odd pose. Oh well._ Mare went off to her room, ignoring the supposedly sleeping Mii… and her hands, situated between her legs and being anything but still.

-Later-

"Hello? Mai-chan? Mii-tan? Mare-tan? I'm home." Ai closed the door quietly, and Mai came downstairs grinning cheerfully. "Hello!" Mare came from around the kitchen holding a spoon and a knife. "Did you find any useful information?" Ai's smile brightened as she replied, "Yes, the flowers here were very helpful. They say there's a nice village not too far from here that's having a carnival tomorrow. I think it would be nice if we all go." Mii came running down the stairs and twirled as she reached the bottom.

"Yay! Carnival! Carnival! I wanna go!" She giggled and stopped . Mai smiled down at her. "Well if she wants to, I'm sure I can find something to do. How about you, Mare-tan?" Mare responded expressionlessly, "There may be something useful to me there." Ai brought her hands together, pleased. "Okay, we can all go then. It should be fun. Say, Mai-chan… and Mare-tan… Do your shirts seem a little bigger… up top?" Mai laughed nervously. "Well, I am still a teenager…."

"I'm sure it's nothing to concern yourself with. Now, I must prepare the calamari. Please excuse me." Mii made a disgusted face. "Waah! Squid may be plushy, but it tastes icky!" Mai and Ai laughed at Mii's comment, and soon all three sisters were laughing happily.

-End! Thanks for reading! :3-


End file.
